A most important characteristic of Internet is global interconnectivity. A traditional centralized service manner based on a server refers to a manner in which data is directly copied from the server to a client. This transmission manner is limited by a bandwidth condition, and a major problem is that a resource cannot be fully used. Because bandwidth of the server is shared by multiple clients, bandwidth of each client is usually not used completely when the client downloads data.
To solve the foregoing problem, the existing technology provides a peer-to-peer (P2P) technology. Different from an application technology based on a server, this technology is a new network communications technology that develops based on a P2P topological structure. In terms of level classification, the P2P belongs to a network application layer technology. This technology is mainly characterized by that functions of a server already seriously degenerates, and generally, the server is merely used as an index server that may mainly provide a search indexing service of various file lists on a network for all node peers on the network. On a P2P network, all resources are shared according to a rule, and any peer can join a P2P network group anytime and anywhere. The P2P technology is applicable to multiple application scenarios such as instant messaging, video sharing, and online game.
Specifically, P2P software may divide a file into blocks, and a sequence of downloading the blocks does not need to be fixed as long as the entire file can be finally downloaded completely. In a downloading process, a local client also shares, while other clients transmit data to the local client, a part downloaded by the local client. A data sharing process based on a P2P network includes two parts, namely, uploading and downloading. Uploading refers to that any node on a P2P network also shares a downloaded local resource with other nodes while downloading resources at the other nodes. A node consumes a large number of local network resources and hardware resources in an uploading/downloading process.
An online live video on-demand product on a windows platform is used as an example, and Tencent video, iQiyi, and the like all generally use a P2P network transmission technology. In a general case, a used technical solution combines http server downloading and P2P downloading. Some products such as Qvod also use pure P2P downloading. It should be noted herein that if a node on a P2P network is a mobile terminal, after a mobile terminal device uses the P2P solution, each device not only performs P2P downloading, but also performs P2P uploading. Because both an electricity amount and network resources (sensitive to network traffic) of a mobile device are limited, electricity amount and network resource consumption is accelerated when a mobile terminal provides P2P uploading, which affects other local functions of the mobile terminal, and causes the mobile terminal to crash and terminate work if it is serious.
With regard to the problem in the existing technology that because resources of a mobile terminal are limited, data uploading by the mobile terminal on a P2P network reduces the working efficiency of the mobile terminal, currently, no effective solution has been proposed yet.